


Teaching you limits.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A gun shot, A scene of injury, Jongin falling in love with two different versions of Baekhyun., M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Not Beta Read, Threesome, X-Baekhyun, X-EXO Clones (EXO), mention of rape, no descriptive scene of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: In an investigation, they lost Baekhyun and Jongin nearly lost his mind.When they found "Baekhyun", however, he knew the man he took him was never the man his heart loved.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: EXODEUX Round 1





	Teaching you limits.

“I’ll be careful,” was the last thing Baekhyun said to Jongin before kissing him, heading to a mission alone. The two element’s guardians were couples for more than three years so nobody found Jongin’s worry unjustified. 

“Stop fidgeting,” Sehun, another Elemental guardian, hissed as he typed on the van’s computer.

Jongin ignored him before picking his phone, calling Junmyeon, their unit leader, “boss, Baekhyun called you?” He asked only for Junmyeon to answer.

“We lost track of him.” 

Jongin nearly lost it.

He teleported before he could hear Junmyeon say more. Before he could grasp it, he was on the roof of the SM Guardians building, their headquarters. He paced around, panicking, and hoping Baekhyun would be back when he calmed down.

The roof was where Jongin and Baekhun met the first time. Baekhyun was sending light signals and Jongin was curious to see what was there. The roof was like their go-to spot, a private space for Jongin and Baekhyun only, ever since. It took him an hour to calm down and walk back down to the building, looking for their unit office. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t even surprised when he got in the office, yelling, “please tell me you found Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo didn’t look up as Jongin’s tone said he wasn’t ready to hear it.

“He went MIA,” Kyungsoo stated, “Junmyeon is still looking but neither he nor Chanyeol can feel him and they were the closest to his location.” Jongin wobbled and sat down. Kyungsoo couldn’t find words to say anything. “Look, it could be anything especially since it had been just eight hours since he went MIA, so we need to wait.” 

Jongin nodded, a heartache making him unable to breathe, “Can I have the rest of the day off?” He asked only for Kyungsoo to nod, “thanks.” He teleported to his and Baekhyun’s shared loft and sat down on the floor, allowing himself to break down, “no… Baekhyun, you promised to take care of yourself, please come back.” The image of a smiling Baekhyun, curled by his side in bed, hit him and a loud sob left his lips, making him gasp loudly. He raspily pleaded, “Please be okay. Please come back.” 

Kyungsoo ended up giving him three days off, in which he kept going back and forth between his loft and the roof. 

On the third day, Junmyeon called him to show up at HQ urgently. The first thing he noticed when he got in their office was the blond hair.

He was about to run to the blond man before freezing. A Baekhyun-look-alike looked at him. He was exactly like Baekhyun, except that Jongin knew it wasn’t him. The expression in his eyes had nothing Jongin had ever seen on Baekhyun. “Jongin”, he snapped out of it to look at Junmyeon, “I know he looks rounded up but we think he got drugged or given something. We will run a test on him.” 

“I am fine,” The lookalike said, “I don’t need tests.” 

Jongin felt like he would vomit anytime. The man sounded like Baekhyun too.

It was maddening. “Can I talk to you alone, Suho?” Junmyeon raised his eyebrow but indeed followed Jongin outside the room. Jongin teleported them to his loft as soon as they did. “It is not Baek,” he hissed, “it looks like Baek, talk like Baek, but it is not him.”

“Jongin,” Junmyeon sighed, holding his nose bridge as he felt a headache raising, “we found him around the area where we lost Baekhyun, how come it couldn’t be him.” 

Jongin held Junmyeon’s hands, tearing up. “I know the man I love,” Jongin said, “that is not him, that is not our Baekhyun.” Junmyeon hesitated and Jongin insisted, “trust me.” 

“I do,” Junmyeon said finally, “I’ll keep looking for Baekhyun, but I think it would be safer if whoever you think that is would never suspect us.” Jongin nodded eagerly at that. “It means you need to treat him like he is Baekhyun.” 

Jongin went pale and he wanted to object but he had to do it. for Baekhyun, he had to, so he nodded mumbling, “fine.” He teleported them back to the unit’s office and they noticed everybody was gone but Baekhyun. 

“Where is everybody?” Junmyeon asked and Baekhyun shuddered. Junmyeon sighed and patted on Baekhyun’s head, “You are going home, Baek.” The man looked at him confusedly before nodding and Junmyeon added, “I think a night of sleep would do you good.”

Baekhyun stood and looked at Jongin who held himself from acting distant and held the man close. His teleportation was a bit rocky for the lookalike who looked sick by the end of it. Jongin got his proofs and sent Junmyeon a small message. “He is not used to teleportations,” it said. 

“Do you want to eat before bed, Baekhyun?” Jongin asked when the man stood in the loft, looking lost. Jongin waited for him to react before he let out a scoff, saying, “of course, you would love to eat food after such a ride. You always do.” Jongin picked the leftovers of some dinner that Kyungsoo made for him the previous night and heated it on the stove. He focused on the food when he noticed the sudden presence behind him and looked back to meet wide eyes. 

The man’s eyes looked quite curious, despite the soullessness in them. Jongin smiled at him and finished heating the food before serving it on the dining table for two that their kitchen had. Jongin sat down, smiling while Baekhyun joined him by the table. The silence lingered as the man ate silently. “Is it good?” Jongin asked him, “you didn’t make a noise.” 

“It is delicious,” the man answered stoically and Jongin’s smile faltered. The version in front of him is a very cold lifeless version of Baekhyun. It only broke his heart. “When are we going to work tomorrow?” 

“You won’t,” Baekhyun looked up when Jongin said that with a smile, “you got kidnapped, Baek. You know the procedure. We need to keep you quarantined for two weeks until we are sure no residual toxic chemicals are left in your bloodstream.” 

The man didn’t object. If it was Baekhyun, he would either complain or suggest to spend it being pounded by Jongin the entire time. The man in front of him just looked at him and nodded. Jongin felt like someone squeezed his heart. He led Baekhyun to the bed and left him there before he locked himself in the bathroom. 

He felt deep within that the lookalike won’t show up if he didn’t know Baekhyun was missing so it was very likely he knew where he was. It was a hope he kept holding into as he left the bathroom. He found Baekhyun still sitting on the bed where he left it. “Won’t you rest? Do you prefer watching a movie?” He asked, rather worriedly.

“I want to shower,” the man said as he stood, “can you pick me something comfortable to wear?” Jongin nodded, observing the man walk out of the room and into the bathroom. He picked Baekhyun’s clothes, worried as he didn’t hear the shower run for a while. 

He knocked at the door before opening it, finding Baekhyun looking at himself in the mirror. “Here are your clothes,” Jongin said to distract the man from his staring, “shower fast or you will catch a cold.” 

The man was wearing Baekhyun’s gear the day he disappeared but something about his clothes was off. Baekhyun struggled to take them off and Jongin stepped in to unzip and unbutton without looking at the man’s eyes. He left right as he was done and realized belatedly that, there were few badly sewed tears on the gear. Baekhyun was always careful, he had never damaged his gear before.

It was torn while they took it off Baekhyun. Jongin could swear on that. 

The sound of running water startled him and he moved away from the room, turning the TV on to distract himself from thinking too much about it. He texted Junmyeon meanwhile about the gear before asking him to erase the history log of the texts. “I don’t trust this man in my house so be careful,” Jongin texted before he did the same on his phone. He erased every text he had with everybody just in case this Baekhyun used anything to hurt his friends. The door opened as he threw his phone aside and focused on the TV. 

Baekhyun approached him and sat by his side, looking at the TV as well. Jongin was surprised so he looked at him. “Do you want to see something different?” he asked, weirded out. 

“No, I just don’t feel like sleeping,” Baekhyun commented. He looked at the TV still and Jongin did as much. There was a sitcom playing and despite how funny the scenes were, neither of them laughed. “You are suspecting me, aren’t you? I could feel it from miles and I wonder why.” 

Jongin’s first instinct was to deny it but he swallowed it. “Will you return Baekhyun if I tell you?” 

“I am Baekhyun,” the man said in blunt honesty.

Jongin looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, just not my Baekhyun,” Jongin countered, “Baekhyun and I are lovers. I _know_ my boyfriend more than anyone in the entire universe, so you can’t fool me into thinking that you are him.” 

“I guess I can’t fool you,” Baekhyun said with a smirk, “but I can bargain.” Jongin tensed as the man approached him. “Honestly, my job was to replace your little Baekhyun until we get all the information we needed from him. He is pretty resilient, you know, so it may take months before they are done.” 

Jongin’s heart nearly burst out of his chest. Pain could be seen in his face and Baekhyun seemed to notice.

“What can I do to save him? Can’t I just… tell you all you want to know?” Jongin said, shaken. 

Baekhyun tilted his head with a frown. “I don’t know what they want to know, I’m just a distraction.” 

Jongin knew Baekhyun was honest and a wave of helplessness hit him so he looked at the TV, without commenting. He knew he would cry if he pushed the discussion further. 

Baekhyun seemed to realize what went through Jongin’s mind as he didn’t say anything until Jongin was ready to talk. “I want to get him back,” Jongin said firmly, “and I’m ready to do anything.” 

Baekhyun observed him without blinking once. “Wait a month and I’ll help you save him.” 

“Why a month?” Jongin asked him, a whine bubbling out of his chest before he could hold it. 

Baekhyun looked away, impassive. “It’s all I can offer.” His tone ended the discussion. Jongin just left him there and left the house before teleporting to the building. He couldn’t bear staying there. He returned by the sunrise, however, finding the man where he left him. 

“Hungry?” Jongin asked and the man shook his head. “Then I’ll sleep for an hour or two.” Jongin had slept on that roof, at some point, before he woke up due to the cold weather. He curled on his bed for what seemed ages when he felt a weight sink by his side. 

He didn’t move. He was sure that faking his breathing for the past ten years came in handy when the man sighed. “Was I really obvious?” Baekhyun asked and Jongin could feel his heart shake, “Will Chën even notice me gone? Will he look at Baekhyun and say no that’s not my Baekhyun? I doubt it. Ultimately I’m his clone. I look and act like him...”

“You don’t,” Jongin sat up, facing a shocked clone. Jongin couldn’t help but react to Baekhyun’s words. “You are lifeless, emotionless. You lack the most important part of Baekhyun’s identity.” 

The Clone looked at him for a moment and an emotion flickered on his eyes. Jongin didn’t miss that. “I lack humanity.” 

“You lack smiles, you lack humour, you lack originality,” Jongin hissed at him. “You may be Baekhyun’s clone as a soldier, but as a normal human being, you are totally different.” 

Baekhyun nodded and just stood. “I always wondered what made me less human and I guess I realized it now.” The man was about to walk out of the room before looking back at Jongin, “clones have emotions too.” 

Jongin frowned observing Baekhyun walking out. He laid down, sighing, and observed the ceiling. He could feel the tiny weeny guild toward Baekhyun hit him like a needle in the heart. It felt like the clone was dumped into this mission and something nagged that Baekhyun’s clone didn’t want to be here too. He left the bed to sit by the clone’s side. “What can I call you?” 

“It’s Baëkhyun. with two dots on the e.” Baekhyun answered automatically and Jongin looked at him in confusion.

He just noticed how blunt and upfront Baekhyun’s tone was since Jongin admitted he knew Baëkhyun was a fake. “Are you playing with me or? I mean why are you answering my question without evading the truth?” 

“I have nothing to hide. I have no information I can help you with,” Baëkhyun said. “I won’t know the location of your Baekhyun until the month's deadline is over.” 

Jongin sat up straight, his mind picking up the information. “So you will know where he is once the month is over, right?” Baëkhyun nodded. “Okay. I’ll wait one month. I’ll treat you like I treat Baekhyun and I’ll keep your real goal hidden, but once the month is over, you’ll help me save my lover.”

“You won’t tell your team about me?” Baëkhyun asked him, confused. 

Jongin shook his head. “I won’t, if it is what you want. I can do that for Baekhyun,” he explained and Baëkhyun nodded again.

“Will you touch me like you touch him?” he asked.

Jongin blinked, suddenly uncomfortable, but he said after a moment of silence. “If it is what you want.” Baëkhyun looked at the TV and said nothing for a long moment. “Do you want me to touch you?” Jongin asked again.

“I don’t know.” Baëkhyun looked at him as he coldly said, “I’m emotionless and lifeless, remember?” 

Jongin was first upset but soon frowned. “Wait,” he smirked, “you are upset.” It made him laugh before he looked at Baëkhyun who observed him expressionlessly. “I guess you have emotions then.” Baëkhyun looked at the TV and Jongin whispered in the clone’s ear. “I’ll touch you then, Baëkhyun. I guess that will make me get more emotions out of you.”

Baëkhyun’s ears turned red but his expression didn’t shift. 

Jongin left his side to make breakfast. He supported a smile, thinking how easy it was to tease the clone. He wondered how much teasing the man should be having from wherever he came. “Not much I guess,” he mumbled as he added some garlic to his sauce. He noticed Baëkhyun stand by his side eventually which nearly gave him a heart attack. “Damn, Baëkhyun, why didn’t you make a noise?” 

“What are you cooking?” Baëkhyun asked, observing. “You were talking to yourself.” 

Jongin embarrassedly focused on something else. “I guessed you didn’t eat spices a lot so I didn’t add much,” he lied smoothly, stirring the pot. “Do you want to eat something specific?” 

“No.” Baëkhyun was cold but didn’t move away from the pot and Jongin could finally tell that Baëkhyun was interested in the smell. He shook his head in amusement but said nothing as he finished making food. He threw in his cooked rice and fried it with the sauce before serving two bowls with kimchi and side dishes. 

Baëkhyun observed everything without showing excitement despite the interest in his eyes. He soon noticed Jongin’s eyes on him and the interest faded. He sat down lifeless and Jongin frowned. He found it interesting how Baëkhyun kept his emotions at bay but also concerning. Once the food was gone, Jongin stood. “Pick the dishes and clean them, okay?” 

The clone executed immediately, he didn’t even answer Jongin, and Jongin showered to change. He approached Bäekhyun and held his arm which made the clone stop. 

“I’ll go buy us groceries and maybe some meat for dinner, stay put okay? Don’t let anyone in until I’m back,” he instructed and the clone just frowned. “Do you want to try something? Ice cream maybe? I doubt you ate ice cream before.” 

“I didn’t,” Bäekhyun answered, his expression impassive. 

Jongin nodded, smiling. “I’ll hurry,” he said as he left the house. He teleported to the team offices first. “I need to see Suho,” he told Kyungsoo who nodded and pointed at the meeting room. 

Junmyeon was surprised to see him. “You left Baekhyun alone?” the man asked as soon as Jongin greeted him. 

“Can we have some privacy? Like real privacy,” Jongin requested and Suho nodded so Jongin teleported them to the roof. “He admitted that he wasn’t Baekhyun.” 

“What?” 

Jongin held Junmyeon’s shoulders tightly, seriously. “He said he is a distraction and that he won’t know where Baekhyun is until the deadline given to him ends. He is willing to help me find Baekhyun as long as nobody but me and you know about him.” 

“Why would he?” Junmyeon asked Jongin, “it could be a trick so they can get access to our personal information, Jongin. You can’t trust the man.” 

“I trust him.” Jongin spoke firmly, “he didn’t have a reason to lie, hyung. He said he was ready to be questioned. He won’t tell us where Baekhyun is if we fight him back but if we manage to convince him to lead us to Baekhyun, won’t it be better?” Junmyeon looked unconvinced and Jongin added, “I just want to be careful.” 

“Okay, It’s your right to be careful, Jongin, but I’ll keep an eye on the guy,” Junmyeon said before picking his phone, “in fact, you will be off for the entire month so you can keep an eye on that person and also so you can keep him away from us.” 

“Sure, I can do that. Thank you for trusting me,” Jongin said with a smile to which Junmyeon answered with a similar one. “Please keep this between us for now.” 

Jongin returned Junmyeon to the meeting room and teleported to the nearest Grocery store. He bought enough for a week before picking various pints of ice cream. Walking back home, he realized as he approached the building that he was relieved. 

He was relieved he had the support of his team’s leader. Once he got home, he noticed that Bäekhyun was still by the sink, even when he was done. “Help me, please,” Jongin said and the clone picked some of the bags he had. He moved his wrists to relieve the stress in them as he set the bags on the table. “I got you ice cream,” He said, handing over the pints. “Pick one flavor and try it,” Jongin offered and Bäekhyn frowned, examining. “I have a drawer full of spoons, pick the one you like and just dig in.” 

Jongin observed as the man picked a golden spoon, Baekhyun’s golden spoon, and opened the pint hesitantly. He looked at Jongin who nodded and took a spoonful. His expression shifted, shock and Joy mixed in his face, as he sat down and started eating bigger portions of the ice cream. Jongin wondered if Bäekhyun had ever enjoyed anything like this before. 

“Do you want one more?” Jongin asked as Bäekhyun started scrapping the pint and the clone looked at him with extreme interest. He didn’t nod or shake his head and Jongin chuckled. “You can nod, you know. You don’t have to voice out a yes.” 

The clone eventually nodded, taking the pint Jongin picked before the man could even hand it over. Jongin just chuckled and left Bäekhyun on his own as he put everything in its specific spot. “Let’s go out,” He told Bäekhyun who started licking his spoon, observing his empty pints pitifully. “Come on, you can’t eat too much ice cream or you will be sick for days.” 

Bäekhyun literally glared at Jongin but the man only ignored him and picked some clothes for Baekhyun’s clone to wear. Waiting for Bäekhyun, Jongin made sure to observe the man, eyeing his body discreetly, before he noticed the bruises on the man’s shoulder. It made him frown but he didn’t comment as the clone left the room.

They had a morning walk in the park. Jongin ached to hold the clone close, the way he did to Baekhyun, but kept his hands to himself. 

They returned later than the Lunch period but Jongin was okay with that. Bäekhyun looked exhausted -finally and it pleased him. He made Lunch and forced the clone to eat before going to bed. He didn’t fail to notice Bäek eyeing the freezer and smiled as he pushed the man to bed. The clone slept automatically the second he hit the pillows. 

It took Jongin a week to make Bäek open up enough to voice what he wanted so when the man spoke about sex, he wasn’t shocked by his bluntness like he was surprised by the request. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Why?” Jongin asked him confusedly. 

“I’ve never spent this long with a stranger without him getting his way with me, so I am feeling more strange everyday,” Bäekhyun admitted with a stoic face despite how his voice sounded sad or embarrassed or both. Jongin nodded before it made sense to him. 

“Wait! So the distraction you meant,” Jongin couldn’t help but get hit by the mental image of his Baekhyun forced into something like that. “The red force used your body as a distraction? Since when?” 

“Since they made me,” Baekhyun admitted. “I am not just that but I also know how to kill with a butter knife.” 

Jongin scoffed, anger written on his face. “Would that make any difference? You don’t question orders, Bunny. You don’t say no, you don’t… Fuck it.” Jongin left the man to stand by the sink, making himself a cup of coffee. 

What could he do in such a situation? What could he do to ease the anger that boiled him? 

“They won’t do that to the human,” Bäekhyun said, which startled Jongin. “They don’t touch prisoners.” 

Jongin sighed. “It won’t erase the fact that you were used as a cockslut for their scheme. It won’t erase how unhuman the red force is.” Jongin looked at the clone who looked more and more lifeless. “You didn’t fight that because they didn’t want you to fight, Bäekhyun. The red force used you.” 

“I know, don’t you think that I know? Please… Please touch me,” The clone’s voice broke despite his stoicness. It made Jongin’s heart squeeze in pain for the man sitting in front of his food. 

“I will touch you but in a way that would show you when to fight.” Bäekhyun looked at him; confused and he explained, “I’ll teach you limits. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Bäekhyun said, still confused. That night, after dinner and a pint of ice cream, Jongin led the clone to bed and asked him to sit. 

“I’ll do something to you today that I learned as the least toxic way to make love.” Jongin explained, “I’ll avoid pain and discomfort the best way I can and from then we can build up to your limit. Understood?” 

“I don’t feel pain,” Bäekhyun said, confused still.

“It is not just about Pain, it is about self-awareness. Your body has its limit, respect them.” Jongin helped the man to lay down. “Can I take your clothes off?” Bäekhyun nodded. “Please voice it out.” 

“Yes, you can.” Bäekhyun was about to pull Jongin’s clothes but paused and Jongin did as much, confused. “Can I take your clothes off?” 

Jongin smiled. “You learn fast, bunny. Yes, you can help me take these off,” he said as he nodded.

Bunny was a nickname Jongin gave him because Bäekhyun and Baekhyun are pronounced the same and he wanted to differentiate them. When they were naked, Bäekhyun waited even if his eyes didn’t stop eyeing every inch he could see of Jongin’s body. “Do you want to touch?” Jongin asked.

“Yes, please,” Bäekhyun reached out to Jongin’s chest but paused waiting and Jongin smiled nodding. So Bäekhyun touched. He touched like Jongin was one of the world’s miracles. He touched like Jongin would disappear the second he blinked. 

Jongin noticed how marvelled Bäekhyun was and he felt heat creep in his neck, ears and cheek. He leaned so he and Bäekhyun’s faces would be just an inch apart. “Can I kiss you?” Jongin asked. 

“Will you ask me for everything?” Bäekhyun asked him with a pout.

Jongin smiled. “I want to teach you limits and also to teach you consent. If you want us to have sex without kissing, you need to know that. If you don’t want to have sex with me, you need to admit it to me. Voice what you want and don’t want.” 

“So if… I ask you to not kiss me, you won’t?

“No, I’ll never do something you are not comfortable with because that's your today’s limit,” Jongin explained, ruffling Bäekhyun’s hair. “Understood?” 

“Yes, I think I understand where this is going,” Bäekhyun admitted as his face broke into a grin. “Teach me more.” 

It went like that. Jongin didn’t do a thing before asking for consent, mostly to know the man’s limit and to make the man think that he can stop Jongin whenever he wanted. By the time he had a condom ready and three fingers deep into Bäekhyun’s ring, stretching him up, Both of them were very comfortable with the situation. 

Jongin knew he would never go this far if he didn’t want to and Bäekhyun had never felt so safe in someone’s arms which he admitted. Jongin was so happy about it that he fucked Bäekhyun slow and steady, praising him for being patient and understanding, for learning so well, for being so good. By the time they fell back to reality, Bäekhyun was a sobbing mess. “Was I too harsh?” 

“No.” Bäekhyun admitted, “you were so nice to me. I can’t stop this. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, Bunny. Your body is expressing finally how much it missed care and love,” Jongin said as he made Bäekhyun look at him. “I’m willing to give it to you anytime.” 

Bäekhyun nodded and curled in bed after Jongin cleaned him up. He clung into Jongin before they slept right then. Of course, it wasn’t the only time they had sex, Bäekhyun requested it almost every night and before Jongin could control it, he was affected and felt attached to the man under him. However, Jongin was Baekhyun’s boyfriend, not his clone’s. 

His mind started spiralling as the month deadline approached. “You look burdened.” 

“We only have one week left before the month deadline ends,” Jongin said. “Will you really be able to help us find Baekhyun and save him?” 

Bäekhyun made a face Jongin couldn’t read before he nodded, smiling. “I’ll save him for you, don’t worry.” 

Jongin didn’t read much into it but as the days passed, Jongin felt dread in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen and he didn’t know what. 

A month finally passed and Jongin woke up alone. The first thing he felt was panic but as soon as he picked his phone, he read Junmyeon’s message. “Baekhyun’s clone is in the office.” 

Jongin didn’t take time to wear his gear before he teleported to the office. Finding Bäekhyun there, Jongin’s relief was huge but he couldn’t move to the man because Bäekhyun looked like the first time they met and Jongin knew exactly what was going through Baëkhyun’s mind. “Don’t do it,” he hissed. “You can’t do that.” 

“I’ll have to go to the pick-up spot, stay there until they pick me and only me,” Bäekhyun said coldly, life drained off his face. “I’ll let you know his position using this.” He picked a device and showed it to Jongin. “You can teleport and pick your man.” 

“I’ll pick you too,” Jongin firmly said. “You won’t stay there.” Bäekhyun didn’t blink and Jongin felt something burn his lungs. “Why are you doing this? You know they are using you like a toy, why would you stay there!” 

“That’s where I fucking BELONG TO!” Bäekhyun screamed it. “Stop acting like I’m human! I’m not! I’m just a toy! You aren’t even different from them. All you want from me is your boyfriend’s position and I’m handing it over. Stop acting as you care.”

“Fuck, Bunny, I do care,” Jongin’s voice rose octaves as he said, “I want you both safe not just him _or_ you. I want… I want you both.” 

“Jongin,” Junmyeon started but Jongin felt like he would cry if the man said anything.

“I don’t see you as Baekhyun, I don’t see you as an inhuman being, I see you as you. A man I spent one month of my life teaching him how to enjoy the little things in life. I see you as a man I spent a month learning how to love.” Jongin looked at Bäekhyun whose face contorted into pain.

“You can’t say this. I have to go back. I have to be there or they will force me into something worse than I lived before, Jongin, please don’t say this.” Jongin approached Bäekhyun who just buried his face into Jongin before he said out loud. “Just let me go!” 

“I can’t,” Jongin insisted. “If I let you go, I won’t be able to live with myself. Do you want me to suffer for the rest of my life? Do you want to feel pain every time they send you to fight us.” Bäekhyun shook his head. “Then don’t get caught and let me take you with us.” 

“But how about Baekhyun? Did you think of his reaction if he knew?” Junmyeon asked the man who frowned. 

“I’ll find a way to convince him. I’ll find a way to ease his heart. Baekhyun trusts me and knows me, I’m sure I’ll find a way.” Jongin wasn’t sure about that but he was certainly not going to let Bäekhyun go there.

Bäekhyun left the building once they ran over the plan. The device was going to give the team the Red Force location so they were also on standby to attack the location and create a diversion for Jongin. The wait was draining. 

It took them eight hours to see the signal on the screen. “What the fuck? It’s underground,” Sehun commented before looking at Kyungsoo, “we will need you for this one.” 

Kyungsoo nodded while Jongin was given weapons and was geared up with an anti-bullet vest. HE teleported as soon as he was done finding himself facing a cell and no sight of Bäekhyun. Meanwhile, inside the cell, Baekhyun was bathing in a liquid. Jongin found it easier to teleport Baekhyun from where he was. He feared that if he touched that device Baekhyun was in, he would set the alarm off so he just focused on Baekhyun who disappeared in thin smoke that remained in the liquid. He knew the man would be in the headquarters hospital so he called Junmyeon to let him know. He could leave but he had to find Bäekhyun, so he slowly made his way out of the cells. He followed noises and soon found Bäekhyun, standing alone. 

“You usually never fight us when we touch you,” A voice said and Bäekhyun ignored it looking away. He noticed Jongin and the man was ready to teleport him on sight but the other man showed up and he had to hide. He cursed his luck as he couldn’t teleport something he wasn’t visually focused on. “What did they do to you?” 

“Nothing, They locked me in a plain human house and didn’t interact with me for one month,” Bäekhyun spoke lifelessly. “I just realized I can say no to you, or anyone.” Bäekhyun picked a sword and pointed it toward the man when Jongin peeked. “I don’t think you can force me to do anything, Chen.” 

Jongin’s ear perked at that. It was the name Bäekhyun mentioned at the beginning. “I thought you fancied being fucked by me.” Jongin’s blood boiled at that. 

“Exactly, you thought. I didn’t want you to touch me, I wanted you to love me.” 

“Love is not made for us,” Chen hissed and Bäekhyun scoffed. 

“Such a lie when I loved you much at first but every day without you killed that love until nothing is left, thankfully.” Bäekhyun sounded happy. “I’ve never felt so glad to stop feeling an emotion, especially toward you.” 

“They will kill you if they knew you had emotions,” Chen commented.

“Well, I would rather be dead then,” Bäekhyun pointed his sword toward Chen when an explosion and a blaring alarm made Chen look back. “We are attacked. Go find the others, I’ll check the prisoner.” Chen nodded, obedient, while Bäekhyun reached Jongin. “Idiot! You should have left already.” 

“I can’t leave you here, Let’s go!” Jongin hissed when a second before he teleported, the sound of a gun was heard. Jongin didn’t realize what he heard until he let go of Bäekhyun and found his hands full of blood. 

He teleported them to his apartment, hoping that it was a safe place for them, but as the panic overwhelmed him, he wished he could find Yixing who had been hiding for a year due to his power turning evil. He held into Bäekhyun before he picked his phone. “Hyung!” He screamed as soon as Junmyeon picked up. “Baekhyun is shot, I mean the clone is shot, please. Please, someone help me, please.” 

“Don’t cry,” Bäekhyun said, as he started struggling to breathe. “It’s for the best.” 

“No, please bunny. Stay with me.” He said, the phone still by his ear. Junmyeon told him to take Bäekhyun to the Team’s headquarters and let the meds check him up so he did but he couldn’t move anymore. He was asked to wait but he felt that nobody would care to save Bäekhyun, even if he begged the doctor. He held Baekhyun’s hand meanwhile, hoping they would both be safe. “I wish I could speak to you, Baekhyun Hyung. I wish I could explain what I am feeling right now. I am sorry that my heart wanted someone else as much as it wanted you. I love you and I love him too, Hyung. I don’t want to lose you both. What can I do? What should I do? Please wake up and help me fix my mess. I have no one but you to guide me.” 

He cried there for a moment when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to notice it belonged to the man in bed and he stood up, alert.

“Hyung…” 

“So you cheated, huh.” Baekhyun’s voice had no bite and Jongin still cried like a baby. “Don’t cry, hey. I was joking. Don’t cry like this, you make me feel bad.” 

“I’m sorry, Hyung. He was like a baby I raised but a lot more than that. He helped me keep it together when you were trapped there.” Jongin explained, sniffing and hiccuping so hard he couldn't think straight enough to explain himself. “I couldn’t stop my heart. Hyung, please forgive me. I can’t live with the idea that I’ll lose you both in one day. I can’t take it anymore.” Baekhyun looked at Jongin’s hands, still bloody, and frowned. 

“What happened?” 

“He was distracting someone from me and got shot when we teleported, He was bleeding so much,” Jongin’s tone was full of panic. “You know how big injuries become when I teleport, I am so scared, Hyung. I don’t want him to die. I still want to teach him more things in life. I still want to buy him more flavours of ice cream. I still… I can’t lose him now. I promised myself I’ll save him too but…”

“Calm down,” Baekhyun ordered, serious. “Something doesn’t add up. For how long I was gone?” 

Jongin bit his lip. “A month,” Jongin said, “We couldn’t get you because your clone said the Red force changes locations and he won’t know the location until a month later.” 

Baekhyun frowned. “I’m not buying that but well, you spent a month with him and fell in love so hard, that’s faster than it took me to make you love me.” 

“Hey! I loved you the second I met you,” Jongin complained in outrage and Baekhyun chuckled. “Did they hurt you?” 

“No, I’ve been unconscious since they abducted me,” he said as a bed was pushed inside and he soon noticed his clone. “Wait, the fuck is this? He is me.” He looked at Jongin who looked shocked as well but mostly due to the bruises on his body. “Jongin?” 

“He had a similar bruise on his body when he came to us at first,” Jongin held a twist of guilt from eating him. “They brutally abused him and for what?” 

“It doesn’t matter now, he is here,” Baekhyun said reassuringly before smirking, “you know, for a moment, I imagined my rival differently. Not a sexy version of me.” 

Jongin glared at him. “You are the sexy one,” Jongin said, “he is cute, Hyung. I even nicknamed him bunny.” 

“Bunny?” Baekhyun looked at the copy of him that slept soundlessly by their side. “He doesn’t look cute though.” 

Jongin smiled and picked his chair so he would sit between the bed, facing their expressions. He held Bäekhyun’s hand first, careful to not wake up the man, then offered his hand to Baekhyun who held it. “He is an onion, Hyung. You will love what’s hidden under all those layers.” 

“If he is me, I’m sure I’ll love that,” Baekhyun suggestively said and Jongin turned red but he didn’t let go. He couldn’t let go. 

Going home with two Baekhyuns felt weird but as much Baekhyun was loud and obnoxious, Bäekhyun was curious, careful, more stable and grounded. “We are the total opposite,” Baekhyun commented as they were sharing a pint of ice cream. “No wonder Nini fell for the both of us.” 

“If you were the same, I won’t even look at a new version when I already love the old one.” Jongin was teasing but he could tell Bäekhyun was happy about that. He said nothing but when he looked at Jongin, he smiled the brightest. 

It felt like the best accomplishment Jongin had ever made. 


End file.
